The Reason
by Shika-Hatake
Summary: Gambito se siente mal al ver como su amada se pelea con ella misma por poder decidir con quien estar si con él o con el amo del magnetismo, por su parte prefirió no pelear y ahogar sus penas en su tan querido whisky. Rogue debe decidir con quien estar si con su tan querido cajun o con un viejo amor


_**Gambito y Rogue**_

—**Diálogos**

—"_**Pensamientos" **_

—Acciones—

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::

"_**The Reason"**_

Era una noche clara, el cielo se lleno de estrellas y la luna iluminaba tanto que se podía caminar de noche con facilidad una noche a falta de palabras perfecta.

Rogue se encontraba en la terraza admirando el paisaje levantó la cabeza y miró la luna mientras aspiraba los olores nocturnos y escucho los sonidos de las voces de sus compañeros desde adentro de la mansión donde se celebraba una fiesta a honor del profesor Xavier por su cumpleaños todo era alegría más que eso todos estaban reunidos Scott, Jean, la Bestia, Kitty, Bobby, Logan, Kurt, Gambito y a pesar de muchos también estaba magneto

Decidió unirse a la celebración por lo que entro al salón vio como su familia se encontraban cantando canciones que le salían de la cabeza se supieran o no la letra su alegría no disminuía, volteo para poder apreciar toda la escena fue cuando lo encontró casi escondido en un rincón con una botella a su lado y un vaso en mano que de seguro contenía su tan querido whisky pudo notar como la miraba en sus ojos se podía ver tristeza, enojo quito su mirada de ella para luego tomar otro trago de whisky, rogue por su parte se acerco poco a poco sabía que su relación no iba para nada bien y ahora que magneto había regresado era peor porque ahora su corazón se debatía en una pelea interna sobre si seguir con su tan querido cajun o regresar a un viejo amor aparto esos sentimientos mientras se ponía a su lado

—**Que haces aquí solo Remy **—le pregunto lo más amable que pudo

—**Mejor solo que mal acompañado **_**chérie **_— le contesto fríamente mientras trataba de tomar un poco más pero la mano de rogue se lo impidió

—**Ya no tomes gambito **—lo miro preocupada ya era costumbre de él beber o el fumar demasiado sabia que eran sus nervios pero…

Ella ya no sabía qué hacer en aquel momento, ignoraba cuál era su humor, se había mostrado completamente cerrado aquella noche, sin querer explicarse de ninguna manera y no sabía cómo lidiar con aquello. Ella puso la mano sobre su vaso y la botella e hizo amago de arrebatársela. Él agarró su muñeca con fuerza la miro por unos segundos

—**No... No me quites también esto** —Dijo casi en susurro con los ojos cerrados —**Por favor rogue**

—**Es suficiente…**—Se la quito y la puso a un costado de ella cuando volteo pudo sentir como gambito la abrazaba escondiendo su cara en su cuello ya había tomado suficiente era verdad pero esa noche pudo ver la mirada que ella le había dado a magneto una de esas miradas que eran suyas que solo debían ser para él se sentía enfermo de tener que aguantar todo eso por lo que decidió ahogar sus penas en alcohol.

—**No te la lleves** — murmuró contra su cuello rodeó su cintura con sus brazos y respiró contra su piel. Las manos de la sureña se dirigieron a acariciarle el pelo tratando de calmarlo le dolía verlo asi y por su culpa en ese momento le pareció el hombre más dañado del mundo, el más dolido todo por su culpa sabia que quería a Magnus y estaba tentada a dejarlo. Con cuidado ella levantó su cabeza empujando hacia arriba desde su mandíbula y lo único que vio fueron sus brillantes ojos esos ojos que decían que eran de un demonio rojos con negro pero ahora estaban tristes como si estuvieran a punto de llorar, sintió una profunda opresión en el pecho.

—**Yo te llevare a la habitación **—apreso una de sus manos para empezar a jalarlo y la siguiera por suerte aun podía caminar recto por lo que no fue un problema llegar a las escaleras

—**Oye Gambito aun falta que cantes tú **—Kitty le había gritado al ver como empezaban a subir las escaleras

—**Perdónanos Cariño pero ya nos vamos a costar **—rogue se había volteado para verla y sonreírle de modo que le creyera

—**Pero aún es temprano **

—**Lo siento pettit pero ya no aguanto más me estoy durmiendo será para la próxima **— Ahora había hablado Remy volteándose para sonreírle

—**Está bien **—se volteo para volverse integrar a la fiesta por su parte Magnus los había seguido cuando ya estaban arriba fuera de las vista de los demás agarro a picara por el hombro para que volteara

—**Podemos hablar rogue **

—**Magnus **—dijo casi con sorpresa pudo escuchar como Remy se quejaba al instante que la aventaba con algo de fuerza para que lo soltara

—**Con su permiso yo me retiro **—Intento caminar pero choco contra la pared en tres segundos el whisky había hecho efecto y en el peor momento para gambito

—**Remy… **—Rogue corrió a su lado ayudándolo a ponerse de nuevo en pie —**Perdóname magneto pero no puedo…**

—**Pero es importante **—la interrumpió antes de que pudiera acabar a él tampoco le gustaba estar en ese triangulo amoroso

—**No te preocupes "Rogue" yo puedo llegar por mi cuenta **—el cajun le había contestado, ella no pudo sorprenderse mas había dicho su nombre de una forma fría incluso cruel volvió a empujarla ahora si caminando por su cuenta paso alado de magneto pero solo siguió hacia su destino

—**Remy **—trato de seguirlo pero Magnus se puso enfrente de ella —**Que haces… me necesita **

—**Yo también **—soltó sin más desconcertando la —**Tienes que decidir yo te quiero pero me iré sino te decides **

—**Que quieres decir **

—**Es hora que te descuenta que ya no hay tiempo para estos tontos juegos soy yo o ese traidor **—le dijo con desprecio cuando se refirió a gambito lo que ocasiono que picara se enojara, él no tenía derecho de hablar de ese modo de su cajun

—**Te prohíbo que lo llames asi, tú eres el menos indicado para juzgarlo **—le reprocho al instante

—**Pero…entiendo entonces no te importa lo nuestro yo te necesito pero no me quedare solo por ti **—le contesto casi gruñendo por el enojo

—**Tú no entiendes Remy me necesita más que tu **—lo empujo y salió corriendo hacia el cuarto de gambito…se corrigió al instante iba a hacia su cuarto aun lo compartían de seguro eso lo lastimaba aun mas, al llegar solo entro sin tocar y lo pudo ver tirado enfrente de la cama — **¿Remy?**

—_**Chérie **_**que haces aquí **—volteo intentando ocultar su rostro entre sus brazos

—**Estas llorando **—le pregunto angustiada su cara estaba escondida entre sus brazos pero pudo ver como una lagrima se deslizaba por su mejilla

—**Maudire…**—maldigo limpiándose la mejilla —**No quería acabar asi mi reputación no se lo digas a nadie **

—**Está bien, no se lo diré a nadie **—Se acerco para sentarse enfrente de él —**Te sientes bien **— intento acercar su mano nunca lo había visto asi

—**No te acerques mas **— dijo amenazante al instante rogue detuvo su andar quedándose quieta

—**Pero**…

—**Solo vete déjame aquí solo amor****—**Le dijo aun enojado pero la tristeza se oía en su voz

—**No puedo hacer eso, no puedo dejarte aquí solo **—negó con la cabeza le dolía demasiado verlo asi

—**Déjame te he dicho, ya me di cuenta que con nuestra relación vino algo que no había pasado antes…**— dejo de hablar al sentirse algo mareado por efecto del alcohol—

—**De que hablas **

—**Con todo esto solo hiciste latir a mi corazón el cual ya estaba muerto pero tú quisiste traerlo de nuevo a la vida**—dijo con rabia al recordar todo lo que habían vivido y cuantas veces el le había dicho que la amaba y cuantas veces ella lo había matado en vida — **Me hiciste amar de verdad por primera vez en mi vida para luego matarlo **

—**No es verdad pero…****—**ella no había jugado con él en ningún momento aunque no estaba segura si él había hecho lo mismo es decir era un mujeriego reconocido por todo el mundo**— Tu ****de verdad me amaste en este tiempo **

—**No puedo mentir no a ti** — suspiro frustrado— **si te ame de una y mil maneras contigo la atracción no era solo físicamente mi cariño va mas allá de eso **

—**Y por eso te refugias en el alcohol no es verdad, te causo dolor pero sigues aquí**— volvió a preguntar mientras se acercaba poco a poco a él — **¿Por qué? **

—**Claro que sigo aquí **_**chérie**_**, porque aunque lo intente no puedo alejarme de ti siempre regreso pero bebo para reprimir mis sentimientos**

— **¿Suprimir?**— pregunto su voz se había suavizado no quería alterarlo

— **Te vi con el —**contesto casi en susurrono podía olvidar esa escena aunque lo intentara era una pesadillaque se repetía en su mente una y otra vez

— **¿Él?...** — Rogue sabía perfectamente de a quién se refería

—**De magneto de quien más —**le contesto de mala gana estaba enojado más que enojado como era posible que aun le preguntara de quien hablaba

— **Yo…Remy**

—**Vi cuando le sonreías como cuando lo haces conmigo le diste una sonrisa que era mía **

— **Cajun no es lo mismo el cariño que les tengo es diferente **

—**Yo no quiero compartir tus sonrisas con alguien más, no quiero que te preocupes por alguien más que no sea yo— **se detuvo un momento para poder verla a los ojos** — se que suena egoísta…**

—**Gambito…**

—**Tú eres lo único que tengo lo único que quiero y el solo hecho de tener que compartirte me vuelve loco **—Soltó con enojo mientras baja la mirada y veía el piso

—**Tuviste celos de mí **

—**Il sonne juste si stupide?—** dejo que ella se acerrar lo suficiente para estar frente a él y pudiera acariciarle la mejilla el dejo caer su cabeza en su mano ¿celos?...nunca los había sentido pero ahora todo era diferente

—**No tanto** — miro una lágrima en su mejilla que limpio con su pulgar**— Y por eso estabas llorando también **

—**Estaba destrozado por eso lloré** — volteo para que no le tocara de nuevo—

—**Simplemente no lo entiendo que es lo que quieres **

—**Por favor no sonrías mientras estés con el no lo beses**** a él** — dijo con un tono demasiado dolido raro en él

—**Cajun yo no lo hago…**—miro como se sujetaba el pecho —**Que pasa**

— **¿Por qué?...porque me duele aquí **—Sujetándose aun mas fuerte el pecho — **No lo entiendo solo contigo esto me pasa **

—**Por mi culpa te duele porque te lastimo**—

—**Me dejaras…te irás con él ¿verdad?** —la miro angustiado tenía miedo de que lo dejara solo después de todo ese tiempo

— **¿Tú quieres que me valla? **—

—**Tú sabes que no quiero, no quiero que me dejes solo pero eso es decisión tuya no mía **

—**Pero yo ya tome una decisión **

—**Te vas **—bajo la mirada con resignación

—**Tonto si quisiera irme no estaría aquí **—Abrazándolo tratando de darle todo el cariño que tenia para que ya dejara de sufrir por su culpa, Remy le correspondió de inmediato

—_**Chérie **_**te puedo pedir un favor **

—**Si…**

—**Di que me quieres, quiero escucharlo para convencerme de que no es un sueño **

Lo sujeto de ambos lados de la cara para verlo a los ojos que aun amenazaban con llorar —** Te amo…Te amo a ti Remy Le-Beau**

El sonrió al oír esas palabras estaba más tranquilo pero aun asi tenía miedo se podían tocar desde hace unos meses era cierto pero eso que cambiaba si ella no lo quería que mas daba si se podían tocar pero al escucharla se sintió liberado

—**Gracias **—cerro los ojos para poder aspirar su aroma mientras se lo guardaba en su memoria

—**Ahora yo puedo pedirte un favor **

—**Claro mon amour lo que quieras **—Sonrió como tanto le gustaba a ella

—**Ya que no cantaste haya abajo me cantarías algo a mi **

—**Sí… pero con una condición **—sonriendo de lado

—**Yo no te pedí condiciones **—riendo—** pero está bien que quieres **

—**Quiero que me beses **—Rogue sonrió de lado y se inclino para darle un corto beso en los labios demostrándole lo mucho que lo quería

—**Ahora mi canción **—Remy sonrió para sentarse recto mientras le acomodaba una hebra de su cabello mientras comenzaba a cantar una canción que creía era la perfecta para el momento decía todo lo que sentía por ella

_**I'm not a perfect person**__ (__Sé que no soy perfecto...__)  
__**There's many thing I wish I didn't do**__ (__Hay tantas cosas que no quise hacer__)__  
__**But I continue learning…**__ (__Pero sigo aprendiendo…)__  
__**I never meant to do those things to you**__ (__Hoy solo sé que yo te hice sufrir__)__  
__**And so I have to say before I go**__ (__Y quiero que sepas antes de partir...__)__  
__**That I just want you to know**__ (__Que hoy por fin encontré...__)_

___**I've found a reason for me**__ (__Una razón para mi__ )__  
__**To change who I used to be**__ (__Para cambiar lo que fui__)__  
__**A reason to start over new**__ (__Una razón para seguir__ )__  
__**And the reason is you**__ (__La razón eres tu...__)__  
_

_**I'm sorry that I hurt you**__ (__Perdón por lastimarte__)  
__**It's something I must live with everyday**__ (__Es algo que jamás podre olvidar__)__  
__**And all the pain I put you through**__ (__El dolor que sentiste__…)__  
__**I wish I could take it all away**__ (__Solo quisiera poderlo borrar__)__  
__**And be the one who catches all your tears**__ (__Para decirte toda la verdad)__  
__**That's why I need you to hear**__ (__Que hoy por fin encontré__)_

_**I've found a reason for me…**__ (__Una razón para mi…__)  
__**To change who I used to be**__ (__Para cambiar lo que fui) __  
__**A reason to start over new**____(__Una razón para seguir__) __**  
**__**And the reason is you**__**…**__** And the reason is you**__**… **__(__La razón eres tú… la razón eres tú__)_

_**And the reason is you**__** …**__** And the reason is you**__**… **__(__La razón eres tú… la razón eres tú...__)__  
_

_**I'm not a perfect person**____(__Se que no soy perfecto...__)__  
__**I never meant to do those things to you**__ (__Hoy solo sé que yo te hice sufrir__)__  
__**And so I have to say before I go**__ (__Y quiero que sepas antes de partir...__)__  
__**That I just want you to know**__ (__Que hoy por fin encontré__)___

_**I've found a reason for me**____(__Una razón para mi__)  
__**To change who I used to be**__ (__Para cambiar lo que fui__ )__  
__**A reason to start over new**____(__Una razón para seguir__ )__**  
**__**And the reason is you**__ (__La razón eres tu...__)_

_**I've found a reason to sh ow**____(__La razón para mostrar)__  
__**A side of me you didn't know**____(M__is sentimientos de verdad__)  
__**A reason for all that I do**__ (__Una razón para empezar__ )__  
__**And the reason is you**__ (La razón eres tú...)__  
_  
Rogue escucho atentamente toda la canción al final no pudo evitar que unas lagrimas salieran de sus ojos lagrimas de felicidad era su razón para continuar estaba feliz por eso, Remy acerco su mano para limpiar su rostro de esas lagrimas, ella tembló ante el contacto de su piel contra la suya

—**Tú eres mi razón para seguir viviendo, Je t'aime chérie **

—**Yo también te amo Remy **— le contesto sonriéndole —**Y te quiero por siempre a mi lado**

—**Entonces asi será, no habrá ninguna fuerza que haga que me valla de tu lado **

Gambito la abrazo contra su pecho con fuerza. Como ladrón había visto varios tesoros de un valor inimaginable de los cuales había robado varios pero ninguno era parecido ni si quiera cercano a lo valiosa que era esa mujer que tenía entre sus brazos ella era su tesoro , su mejer, su vida. Pensó que la perdería estuvo a punto de que se le arrebatara uno de los mayores tesoros que jamás tuvo.

Pero ahora podía estar tranquilo porque sabía que su relación no corría peligro mientras no diera motivos para ellos.

Estarían juntos como siempre tuvo que ser sin obstáculos, son los poderes como mutantes se los prohibiera, sin ex-amantes sin nada ni nadie que les pudiera arrebatar su felicidad ella le pertenecía como él a ella

_**Fin**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::

Una historia más sobre esta gran pareja de los x-men y mi favorita espero que les haya gustado la canción que use se llama "The reason" y es de "Hoobastank" me gusto mucho esta canción escúchenla se las recomiendo y bueno sin más…

Espero poder traer alguna nueva historia pronto de los X-men mientras tanto cuídense Adiós n_n


End file.
